Great Drought
In 970AC, astronomers warned that a plague was on the horizon, and the signs soon set in, heat rising from the shores of the Whispering Willows to the mountains of Dragon's Peak. The long drought would last until 1004AC, over thirty years afterwards. Key Events The Final March, 972AC Perhaps a deceptive name for the historians to choose given the eventual rise of Dumuzid from the chaos and destruction. In 972AC, despite the drought, a strong Azraelite Alliance led by the Supreme Lich Kyros and King Eredis Hirano headed to attack Danarium. Disarray in the West, with the Traitor King Ace Deva choosing to step aside instead of aiding the Custodians who stood valiantly in defense, led by Paladin Juliette and Paladin Serien. Outnumbered and overpowered, the City of Danarium was taken by the Alterosi. Juliette Warsong went into self-exile with the legendary sword Dawnbringer and Serien formed a rebel group in the Wychwood. Ace D. Deva was summoned by the Supreme Lich to Danarium, to bow and pledge allegiance... Only to be promptly executed in solo combat for his cowardice. Destruction of Frostvale, 984AC The city of Frostvale was destroyed following a fierce battle against dragons and rebels, the former of which appeared to defend the northlands that helped secure protection of their kind over the years. Failing to do so, an earthquake-based ritual by the New Alterosi sent waves of destruction throughout Frostvale, turning buildings into rubble and shifting the cold earth into a mountainous terrain, much like the surrounding land. Near the end of the ritual, Ryujin, the Spirit Lord, flew down from above, striking awe within the witnesses. Followed by hundreds of spirits, each clinging onto his frozen shield-like scales, the member of the Divine Five said the Valmasians still had much to learn from the dragonkind, declaring the terrain a home for dragons before sending out a deafening roar that called all to the north. Several hundred dragons gathered there, taking the caverns as their own, forcing the New Alteros forces to retreat, after Ryujin left for the ocean. Bloom of the West, 986AC In search of a temple that housed a relic capable of helping to fend off the effects of the drought, an undertaking by Magnus Brakkacia, Maia Hirano, and Astoria Hirano was taken... And by the end of their quest, a low valley in the Wychwood was flooded with water to create a massive lake. Following this, rampant growth revitalised the Wychwood with fresh waters and torrential rains, centered around the region- a flash of Asena herself sighted by the Azraelites. The magic eventually wore off, but it was one of many things to come. Ookami began to gather in this particular region, led by Lara Kien, a swordswoman. Beast Spirits Attack: The Urns of Asena, 991AC - 1004AC Antegria, New Alteros, and Nostvale were victims of assaults where strange beastial entities were conjured from magical urns planted into the soil by rogue Ookami. Massive, towering spirits that burst from the ground and attack those that would get in their way. Raging thunderstorms also occured during each summon, damaging property, and wolf spirits were also let loose to protect the Ookami conducting the ritual. Undead warriors were reduced to dust, their souls exorcised from their bodies in the holy spirit's wake. Despite the damage, in the aftermath of it all each region significantly recovered from the effects of the drought. Work of Asena? Expedition into the Whispering Willows, 1000AC King Maia Hirano and Calliope Kastra headed into the Whispering Willows on a month long expedition, where the creature that terraformed the ruins of the city into a jungle was successfully defeated and bound to Maia's will. As far as reports say, at least. With this otherworldly control over nature, the king to uses the entity's power to restore a large portion of the dying farmlands in the area. The Drought's End, 1004AC The City of Loranthis was founded, said to be named by Azrael himself through the Ear, built from the ruins of Danarium, led by Calliope Kastra. At the demand of battle, the Ookami of Lara Kien, calling themselves the Gravekeepers, clashed with the Viridian with a call from Nostvale to kill their magi and raze their cams. Fires tore through the Wychwoods west of Loranthis, shattering, slaughtering, and destroying the culture and clans of Ookami hidden within their depths. Tragedies struck both sides of the battlefield, the most prominent one being the death of King Maia Hirano at the hands of the Gravekeepers' Beta, Lara Kien. Nonetheless, the wind blows wet now, and not just with blood- the long drought having come to an end.